


Voyeuristic Ways

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: Watching and learning are two very excellent qualities to possess. What happens when you use these qualities for personal gain?Written for the Valentines Day Fic Exchange on SAYS - This was written for Delta :)





	Voyeuristic Ways

Blending in with the shadows was something that he was so used to, a habit he couldn’t break. Although the fall of Voldemort was five years ago, he couldn’t shake his spying ways. It wasn’t until she came to move in with him, that he realised just how much he enjoyed being a spy. He could watch her from the shadows, drinking in the sight of her, but never quite being able to quench his thirst for her.

He admired how much she had improved with her brewing capabilities. She now smoothly worked her stirring, adding the right amount of ingredients at the precise moments. She watched carefully and only allowed her brew to simmer and not boil; her concentration level was more impressive than he had ever seen before.

He wasn’t quite sure when it was that he started seeing her as a woman, he wasn’t even sure how she had come to live with him. Every day he woke up to her trotting around his home in Spinners End and in an odd sort of way, it was comforting. It reminded him that the danger was over; that he was a free man now and his efforts had paid off. Why she allowed him in her life though, still had him baffled. He was mean to her in the past. Yes, part of it was because he had to be, but what he couldn’t ever tell her then, was that he admired her, he saw her potential and knew she could be far greater than what she was exhibiting.

He heard her scoff, bringing him out of his reverie. She was peering into the bubbling brew, adjusting the heat and brushing away a loose strand of hair. She was quite beautiful when she was in deep concentration, her brow furrowed, her eyes so focused that nothing could distract her. Her hair was tied back, but turned into tight ringlets from the heat, she nibbled on her bottom lip as she scrutinised the content.

“Perhaps you could help me.” she said, making him stand up a little straighter.

“You wish for my help?” he said, as she never usually asked him.

She gave a sigh at looked up at him. “I’m tired of your voyeuristic ways, Severus. You remind me of Krum and it’s annoying.”

He scoffed at this remark and was next to her in three long strides. He stood on her right and slightly behind her, closer than he expected to be. “I can assure you, Miss Granger that I am nothing like Krum,” he whispered into her ear. “And could you please refrain from ever comparing me to your ex-boyfriends, I believe I have earned more credit than that.”

He was sure he was making her nervous; standing so close to her and he smiled, pleased that he could still make her intimidated. She remained silent, and then she lifted her spoon and turned slightly to face him.

“Taste this and tell me what you think.” She said as she raised the wooden spoon up to his lips.

Frowning, he blew gently over the hot liquid before allowing his lips to draw in the deep orange syrup. Tasting her brew was heaven, but he did notice something missing. Holding onto the spoon, not even realising that his hand was clasped over hers, he tasted the concoction again.

“I believe you need to add a pinch of this.” He handed her a bottle of white powder and gave her a small smile.

“Really, you think so?” Hermione said, as she too tasted her brew. “You know, I think you’re right.”

He watched again as she added a pinch of the powder and began stirring it in. He sighed impatiently at her and again, placed his hand over hers.

“Slow, but deliberate strokes in a clockwise direction.” He said softly as he showed her how to stir her bubbling brew.

He heard her slight intake of breath and saw her cheeks blush in a nice shade of pink. “Must everything be like you are watching me make a potion,” she sighed softly. “It’s just soup, Severus.”

“Very tasty soup.” He added and saw her smile.

Turning off the stove, and releasing her hand from his, he gently turned her to face him. She looked up at him, almost shyly making him grin. Leaning down, he closed the small gap between them, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was soft, but sweet and it almost took his breath away. Pulling back, he could see surprise in her eyes, but also a warmth that he had not seen in a very long time.

“Very tasty indeed.” He whispered.

She searched his face for an answer to an unasked question. He knew that he had caught her by surprise, but he wasn’t about to lose this moment.

“Is there something you wish to know?” He asked softly.

She gulped but looked at him directly. “Why…Why me?”

He took a moment to ponder on her question, knowing that he had his arms around her, holding her gently, but close to him.

“With my, voyeuristic ways, as you so delicately put it, I have watched you reject the advances of Mr Weasley, I have watched you turn down other suitable partners, I have watched you smile at me in a way that makes my heart beat faster, I have watched you snap at others, yet be so tender towards me. I have seen how you react to my small advances and know you are attracted to me just as I am attracted to you. So, I guess the question you should be asking, Miss Granger, is why not you?”

A minute, then two passed where the silence between them grew thick, then suddenly, she grasped his shirt and pulled him down. Their lips crashed together in a kiss that could re-ignite the fire underneath the pot of cooling soup on the kitchen stove. That one kiss sealed their fates and they knew from this day forth, that they shared a love so deep that no potion or soup could ever change it.


End file.
